Ce que tu lui dois
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Hommage. Sam POV


**Auteur** : DarkAthena  
**E-mail** :  
**Résumé**: Hommage. Point de vue de Sam  
**Genre**: Guimauve ??  
**Spoilers**: Aucun  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**Pour situer l'histoire, je dirais qu'elle est post saison 8, puisque je ne suis absolument pas fan des saisons 9 et 10.**

**C'est ma première fic sur Stargate SG1, et j'ignore s'il y en aura d'autres. A vrai dire, ça fais très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit ainsi, alors peut être que l'inspiration commence à me revenir…**

**Dernière chose, c'est écrit dans un style assez particulier que je n'avais jamais fais avant. Alors merci pour votre indulgence.**

**Bonne lecture **

**Ce que tu lui dois****.**

C'est une belle nuit étoilée. La lune, haute et claire, brille tel un éclat d'argent sur un lit de velours. La brise fraiche qui vient de se frotter à toi te fais frissonner, te faisant resserrer un peu plus ton châle, espérant t'y procurer un peu de chaleur.

Un peu plus loin, le son atténué d'une musique mélancolique s'empare de toi et tu te laisses emporter par tes souvenirs.

Tes souvenirs. Ceux d'une vie passée dont tu n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle se déroulerait ainsi.

Tu as tout vécu : le bonheur de l'enfance, la douleur de l'adolescence. La perte de ta mère a été le premier évènement douloureux de ta jeune vie. Il ne fut pas le dernier.

Tu te revois lors de tes études, cherchant à oublier la perte de ta mère et l'absence de ton père, en t'abrutissant de travail jusqu'à en devenir théoricienne en astrophysique.

L'intégration dans l'armée était le moyen pour toi de te créer une nouvelle famille, espérant y combler le manque de celle que tu as perdu.

Les images se bousculent dans ta tête, certaines plus précises que d'autres. Tu as l'impression d'avoir tellement vécu. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce jour si particulier qui a bouleversé ta vie à jamais.

Lorsque le Pentagone t'as appelé pour travailler sur un projet top secret, tu étais loin d'imaginer à quel point ce projet compterait dans ta vie.

Car que pouvait-on penser d'une immense structure métallique ronde, remplie de symboles incompréhensible du commun des mortels ?

Qui aurait cru ce qui allait en découler par la suite, lors qu'un simple archéologue déchiffra rapidement ce que tu avais mis si longtemps à chercher ?

Personne, pas même toi, n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

La Porte des Etoiles.

Son nom est inscrit au plus profond de toi, car tu sais tout ce que tu lui dois.

Ces voyages extraordinaire et inimaginables, des rencontres inoubliables qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, des combats difficiles et douloureux.

Et tellement de choses incroyables.

Tu lui dois la mort et la vie.

Toute une palette de sentiments comme la souffrance, la peur, la tristesse, la douleur, la joie, l'excitation, le désir et bien d'autres encore.

Tu lui dois les cicatrices sur ton corps, et celles qui ne se voient pas.

Tu y as perdu des amis, en gagné d'autres.

Tu as pu repousser les lois de la physique et vérifier les théories scientifiques les plus improbables.

Mais plus que tout autre chose, tu lui dois l'Amour.

L'amour de ton père retrouvé, que tu n'avais jamais vraiment perdu. Vous vous étiez seulement éloignés. Tu lui dois votre réconciliation et le combat que vous avez menez ensemble.

L'amour d'un ami, plus même, d'un frère. Tu as trouvé en lui ce double de toi-même, quelqu'un avec qui tout partager, sans que jamais il ne soit porté de jugement. Jusqu'à la couleur de vos yeux. Tu es plus proche de lui que tu ne l'as jamais été de Mark, ton frère de sang.

L'amour d'un homme possédant une force et un courage hors du commun. Un protecteur et un ami. Tu lui voues une grande admiration et tu lui confierai ta vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Et tu sais qu'il sera toujours là pour toi, même en silence.

Et là, ton cœur s'emballe quand tu songes à ce que tu lui dois de plus cher. Tu ressens aussitôt ce bien-être qui t'envahis rien qu'à imaginer ce regard si particulier et unique. Ce regard chocolat qui a bouleversé ton cœur dès votre première rencontre.

Le bras de fer aurait été sans doute mémorable.

Pendant longtemps tu t'es voilée la face, refusant d'admettre ce que ton cœur savait déjà. Ce qu'il a su tout de suite. Combien cet homme compterait dans ta vie, plus qu'aucun autre.

Mais tu le sais maintenant. Ca a toujours été lui.

Et même les quelques aventures que vous avez eu chacun de votre coté n'y ont rien changé.

Il est l'homme de ta vie, ton grand amour. Celui avec un grand A, qu'on ne vit qu'une fois dans sa vie. Et tu sais qu'il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre que lui.

Et les images de votre histoire défilent. Toutes ces années que vous avez passés l'un près de l'autre, sans n'être rien d'autre que des compagnons d'armes. Ou peut être un peu plus que ça, mais sans jamais franchir les limites de l'interdit. Cet interdit qui vous a tant fait souffrir.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. Tu ne souffres plus.

Car tu as enfin choisi de vivre. De vivre ta vie de femme. Tu veux réaliser tes rêves, avoir cette famille que tu désires tant.

Tu as mené un dur combat pour y arriver. Tu as versé beaucoup de larmes, connu nombre de déceptions. Mais quelque part au fond de toi, subsistait malgré tout cette petite étincelle d'espoir qu'un jour, peut être…

Et l'éclat de la lune qui se reflète sur ton doigt témoigne de la récompense de ton combat et de ta victoire. Tout comme ces bras qui, doucement, viennent s'enrouler autour de toi, te procurant ainsi toute la chaleur dont tu as besoin.

Tu ne te retournes même pas, tu n'en a pas besoin. Tu te laisses juste aller contre lui, joignant tes mains aux siennes, dans un soupir de bien-être. Et il resserre son étreinte tout en délicatesse mais avec tellement d'amour que tu en as les larmes aux yeux. Tu n'as jamais été autant à ta place qu'à cet instant.

Oui, tu sais tout ce que tu lui dois. Mais c'est sans regret que tu as choisi une autre voie, encore plus belle.

Aujourd'hui, c'est ensemble vous écrivez d'une même main, les plus belles pages de votre vie à venir.

Et seuls le doux murmure de la nuit et l'éclat de la lune sont témoins du lien puissant qui vous unis, bien au-delà des mots.

FIN.


End file.
